


Scents And Other Problems

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Dean, Past Child Abuse, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas’ senses were assaulted the second he walked into the bookstore. A delicious scent of leather, coffee and something flowery… was that lavender? He sniffed deeply, looking around. Then he saw him.“Hi! Welcome to Once Upon A Book. Can I help you find anything?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 36
Kudos: 381
Collections: Fandom For Australia, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



> Written for nickelkeep, who bid on me in the Fandom For Australia Auction. I thank her from the bottom of my heart!  
> Betaed by katelyndeveraux.

Cas’ senses were assaulted the second he walked into the bookstore. A delicious scent of leather, coffee and something flowery… was that lavender? He sniffed deeply, looking around. Then he saw him.

The guy behind the counter… tall, dirty blonde hair, a jaw you could cut yourself on, with just the right amount of scruff and a truly amazing constellation of freckles. He felt like his feet weren’t touching the ground as he moved towards the counter.

He stood at the counter, inhaling deeply. Then the guy looked up at him with a smile. The emerald green of his eyes took Cas’ breath away.

“Hi! Welcome to Once Upon A Book. Can I help you find anything?”

Cas’ Alpha was vibrating. He’d never had a reaction like this before, He wanted to grab this amazing omega, scent the hell out of him… offer his own neck, maybe drag him away and just mate him on the spot.

“Uh, yeah… I, um, I’m looking for a book.”

The guy chuckled. “Well, you are definitely in the right place. We’ve got books.”

Cas struggled to get control. “Yeah, I was looking for something by Langston Hughes?”

The guy smiled even bigger. “I love him! Follow me.”

The guy came out from behind the counter, making his scent waft through the air. Cas felt weak in the knees. 

“Follow me.”

Cas wanted to follow the guy to the ends of the earth, if that was what it took.

“I’m Dean, by the way.”

Cas smiled. “Hello Dean. I’m Castiel… Cas.” 

Dean smiled, turning to lead Cas to the poetry section. Cas followed like a puppy. When they got to the section, Dean leaned over, giving Cas a wonderful view of his ass, which Cas took full advantage of. Dean stood back up with three books in his hand.

“These are all Hughes.” He handed one to Cas. 

Cas took it, glanced at it, and said, “I’ll take all three.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, okay then! Let’s get you rung up, unless you’re looking for something else?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I, uh, this is all.”

Dean walked back to the counter, Cas trailing behind. When he got there, he rang up the books and put them in a bag.

“That will be fifty-two forty.”

Cas dug out his wallet, fishing out the money. He handed it to Dean, letting his fingers brush the omega’s. It sent a thrill through him. Dean gave him his change.

“Come again!”

“Oh, I will… Thank you.” Cas left reluctantly.

“It was weird, Gabe. I mean, he smelled so  _ good! _ It was almost all I could do not to jump him right there in the shop. I’ve never felt like that about any omega before.” Cas sighed deeply.

Gabriel laughed. “Sounds like you met your true mate there, bro.”

Cas took a sip of his coffee. “Well, if that were true, wouldn’t he have the same reaction? He didn’t act as if I smelled good to him. He didn’t act like he could smell me at all.”

Gabriel took a big bite of his chocolate cake. “Maybe he was just playing hard to get. Go back, ask him out, for fucks sake.”

Cas sat thinking. Maybe Gabe was right. He needed to pursue this. If he didn’t he knew he’d regret it.

Dean was just pulling the sheet of cookies out of the oven when Charlie appeared.

“Oh, what smells so good?”

Dean chuckled. “Like I would know. I imagine it’s the cookies.”

Charlie jumped up to sit on the counter. “I know. It must be such a drag not being able to smell anything! I’d lose my mind.”

Dean grinned. “Well, I’m used to it. It’s been ten years, you know. You get used to anything in ten years.”

Charlie sighed. “I guess…” she snatched a cookie off the baking sheet, blowing on it.

_ John was screaming at him. He cowered, trying to avoid the punches. “Goddamn you! I can’t believe any son of mine would turn out to be an omega! Good for nothing but turning his ass up for any alpha to knot! Getting knocked up, for fucks sake! You worthless piece of shit!”  _

_ His fist connected with Dean’s nose. Dean heard a crunch, blood spewing from it. Sammy was screaming.  _

_ Sam called their Uncle Bobby, who came right away. He growled at John. “You don’t deserve these kids! You useless piece of shit, I’m taking them home with me. You broke Dean’s nose!” _

_ They had been safe with Bobby. He took Dean to a doctor, who straightened Dean’s nose, but he couldn’t do anything about Dean’s sense of smell. He was just fifteen years old, and probably would never be able to smell anything again. _

Cas managed to wait a week before he went back to the book shop. He walked in and the same wonderful scent filled his nose. Dean was behind the counter, reading a book.

Cas walked up to the counter. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean looked up with a grin. “Heya, Cas! Back so soon?” 

Cas nearly fell into those sparkling green eyes. “Yeah, Dean, I just couldn’t stay away.”

Dean blushed just a little, which Cas took for a good sign.    
“You finish all that poetry yet?”

Cas smiled. “It’s a work in progress. But I think I’d like to read some fantasy. Got any suggestions?”

Dean perked up, smiling brightly. “Have you ever read the  Inkheart trilogy ?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I take it you like it?”   
“Like it? I love it. It is  _ amazing _ . Come on…” He came around the counter to lead Cas to the Fantasy section. When they got there, Cas was a little sad that it was on a high shelf and Dean didn’t have to lean over to get them. He brought down a book and handed it to Cas.

“This is the first book in the trilogy.”

Cas looked at the colorful cover. It read,  ‘Inkheart’ by Cornelia Funke. “Well, if you recommend it, I’m sure I’ll love it. I’ll take all three.”

They walked back to the register. Dean started to ring up the books.

“Dean, can I ask you something?”

Dean paused with a smile. “Sure, Cas, anything.”

Cas sucked up his courage. “Will you have dinner with me?”

Dean looked shocked for just a second, but long enough for Cas to expect rejection. But then Dean blushed red.

“You mean like a date?”

Cas smiled, nodding. “Yes, a date.”

Dean grinned. “I’d love to, Cas.”

Cas took a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. “Wonderful. How does tomorrow work for you?”

Dean’s scent was reeking of happy omega. Cas felt like he’d won the lottery.

“Perfect. I get off at six.”

Cas smiled. “I’ll pick you up at six then.”

He paid for his books and left feeling better than he ever had in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean called Charlie on the phone when he got home. He told her he had a date, and she rushed over.

“Spill, Dean. Tell me everything!”

Dean got them both a beer and sat down.    
“Well, he first came in a week ago, looking for some Langston Hughes.”

Charlie nodded. “So, he has good taste.”

Dean nodded with a grin. “Right? But the thing is, this guy is so handsome! Dark, messy hair and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. I mean, I thought I was gonna slick my jeans.”

Charlie squealed. “Oh Dean!”

Then she sighed. “Too bad you can’t scent him.”

Dean snorted. “Don’t start that again. I can’t, so just let that go.”

Charlie nodded. “So, get on to where he asked you out.”

Dean told her about Cas’ second time in the book shop, about how he’d bought the  Inkheart trilogy, and then asked him to dinner. Charlie hung on every word.

“Oh Dean, that’s so romantic! He could be  _ the _ one!”

Dean laughed. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

Cas called Gabriel to tell him he’d asked Dean to dinner. 

“Where should I take him? I’m thinking somewhere casual but what if he expects somewhere fancy? I just can’t decide…”

Gabriel laughed. “Take a breath, Cassie! You’re picking him up from work, yes?”

“Yes…”

“So he probably won’t be wearing a suit. So somewhere casual will probably work. Don’t over think this.”

Cas took a deep breath and let it out. “Okay. That makes sense. Somewhere casual. Where? I don’t know what he likes! I don't know what to wear...”

Gabriel laughed again. “Jesus, Cas, calm down! Just wear some nice jeans and a pullover. Take him to Fredo’s. Everyone like Italian. And for fuck’s sake, calm down!”

Cas hung up, feeling a little better. Yes, Fredo’s and something nice but casual. He could do this.

At ten until six, Cas walked into Once Upon A Book. Dean wasn’t behind the counter, so Cas walked up to it to wait. His stomach was doing flips. He heard the sound of someone approaching so he turned around.

Dean walked up, smiling, and the sight took Cas’ breath away. He was wearing soft jeans and a henley that matched his eyes. 

“Hello Dean. You look… amazing.”

Dean looked down at himself and then back at Cas. “Uh, thanks. You look good too…” His eyes wandered over Cas’ body.

Cas caught a whiff of a slightly aroused omega, making him blush. 

“So, shall we go?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, just gotta lock up.”

Dinner was wonderful. Dean did like Italian, and the atmosphere was perfect, candle on the table, music in the background. They chatted away, sharing bits of their lives. And the wonderful 

scent of Dean, filling Cas’ senses, was just icing on the cake.

“You smell wonderful to me, Dean”

Dean blushed. “Thanks, Cas.” 

But he never said a word about what Cas smelled like to him. It was very concerning.

Cas took Dean back to the shop, that’s where Dean’s car was. They sat for a bit on Cas’ truck. They exchanged phone numbers. Just as Dean was opening the door to get out, Cas asked if he could take Dean out again. Dean paused.

“I’d like that, Cas.”

Cas smiled brightly. “Wonderful! How does next Friday sound?” 

Dean grinned. “Sounds perfect. Text me the details. And Cas? I had a really nice time tonight.”

Cas watched Dean walk to his car and get in. Then, feeling incredible, he drove home.

The next day, he sent Dean a text.

_ Just checking that this thing actually works _

Within a few minutes, Dean texted back.

_ What the hell, Cas, did you think I’d ghost you? _

Cas smiled. His phone chimed again.

_ You did! You thought I’d give you a wrong number. Cas, you know where I work _

Cas chuckled. 

_ I didn’t think of that _

Dean immediately texted back.

_ Man, you must have had some bad dates in the past lol You think I’d quit my job just to not have another date with you? _

Cas sighed.

_ I guess that would be a touch obsessive _

He smiled again when he read the next text from Dean.

_ I had a great time last night. Really looking forward to Friday. _

Cas texted back,  _ Me too Dean _

The week seemed to drag. Cas had a lot of trouble staying on task. He would find himself staring at his computer screen, thinking about Dean, how pretty he was, how good he smelled, and hadn’t got a lick of work done. He wondered if Dean thought about him at all.

On Thursday, he texted Dean again.

_ Trying to decide what we should do tomorrow. Any suggestions? _

Dean texted him back in fifteen minutes.

_ Sorry, I was helping a customer. And as a matter of fact, I do. My buddy Charlie’s band is playing at the Roadhouse. I’d love it if we went and the two of you could meet. _

Cas sucked in a breath. Who was Charlie? Was he close to Dean? Cas felt a wave of Alpha possessiveness take him over. But he shook that off. He would wait and see.

_ Of course Dean. What time? _

Dean answered right away.

_ Cool! How about I pick you up this time. You need to meet my baby. _

Baby? Dean had a baby? Cas was getting more upset by the moment. His stomach turned sour.

_ You have a baby? _

His phone chimed within seconds

_ Baby is my car, Cas. _

Cas laughed. Of course Dean would name his car. Cas texted Dean his address and they agreed on Dean picking Cas up at eight.

Cas heard the rumble before he saw the car pull into his driveway. He looked out the window to Dean getting out of a beautiful vintage car. He could see why Dean called it his baby. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

Dean walked up, all smiles. They greeted each other, then Dean led Cas to the car.

“Your car is beautiful, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “And that will get you in good with me, Cas.”

Cas wanted to be in good with Dean. He wanted that a lot. 

He just needed to meet this Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was fairly crowded when they walked in. They found a table near the stage and ordered two beers. Dean said hello to a couple of people, then settled in to watch the show.

The band took the stage. There were two men and two women. 

Dean grinned at Cas. “See the little redhead that’s playing the guitar? That’s Charlie.”

Cas looked at the omega playing the guitar, and his whole world got a little brighter. 

“So, the other chick playing guitar is Meg, Charlie’s girlfriend. The guy playing drums is Kevin and the other guy is Aaron. His last name is Bass and he plays the bass.”

Cas chuckled. He took a sip of his beer and settled back to listen to the music. They were very good.

Dean sang along with a couple of the songs. Cas was impressed with his voice.

When the first set was over, the band left the stage. Charlie walked over to Dean and Cas with a big smile.

“This must be Cas! I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Cas smiled shyly. “You have?” He stood up to pull a chair out for Charlie, but she hugged him tightly instead.

“Charles, let go of my Alpha.” Dean was laughing at how uncomfortable Cas was.

Cas heard the  _ ‘my Alpha’ _ and his heart did a flip. 

All of a sudden, there were raised voices a couple of tables away. They all turned to look.

An Alpha had grabbed Meg’s wrist, and she was yelling at him to let her go. Charlie, Dean and Cas all ran to her. Charlie yelled, “Hey! Let go of her!”

The Alpha turned with a sneer. “Make me.”

It all happened quickly, but it seemed as if it happened in slow motion to Cas. Charlie reared back her hand, making a fist. She began to bring her fist back towards the Alpha. Dean jumped in front of him, yelling, “Charlie, no!” 

And her fist connected squarely on Dean’s nose.

Dean went down. A big Alpha grabbed the Alpha that had Meg. Meg grabbed Charlie. The big Alpha began to drag the other Alpha away, growling, “You’re outta here, brotha.”

Cas fell to the floor next to Dean. “Dean! Dean, are you alright?”

Dean looked up at him with glazed eyes. As his eyes cleared, he got a look of total amazement on his face.

“Cas, is that you?”

Cas nodded. “I’m right here, Dean.”

Dean sat up, grabbing Cas by the back of the neck. He shoved his face into Cas’ throat and sniffed deeply. 

“Fuck, Cas… you smell  _ amazing _ !”

Charlie’s eyes got big. “Dean, you can smell him?”

Dean pulled away. “I can, Charlie. I guess you fixed my nose…”

Cas was completely confused. “Fixed your nose? What was wrong with your nose?”

Dean laughed. “I didn’t have a sense of smell, Cas. Couldn’t smell a thing.”

It all made sense to Cas now. 

Dean pulled him back to scent his neck again. He whispered in Cas’ ear, “Let’s go to your place, Cas.” 

When they got to the car, Dean pushed Cas against the fender and kissed him. Cas deepened the kiss, then turned around, pinning Dean against the car. They kissed with desperation, until Cas pulled away.

“Dean, we need to get to my place, or I’m just going to bend you over the hood and take you right here.”

Dean laughed. “That would probably get us arrested. Come on…”

Cas gave him directions, Dean tried to stay under the speed limit with Cas’ hands all over him. After what seemed like forever, they got to Cas’.

When they got inside with the front door shut, Cas was all over Dean. They kissed, scented each other, while their hands roamed all over each other all the way to the bedroom. 

Once they got to the bedroom, clothes were literally ripped off. Dean’s shirt got torn and the button on Cas’ pants flew off. Finally they were naked.

Cas tossed Dean on the bed, where he scooted up and spread his legs. Cas got over him, kissing him as if his life depended on it. They were both so hard, they moaned in each other’s mouths.

Dean moved his head to scent Cas again. “Take me, Alpha, make me yours.”

Cas growled. He licked at Dean’s nipples, loving the sounds Dean was making. He mouthed his way down Dean’s body.

The scent of Dean’s slick was driving him insane. He got between Dean’s legs, pushing up on them. Dean lifted them in the air.

Cas licked a long stripe with his tongue, running it over Dean’s leaking hole. Dean whined.

Cas licked every drop of slick from Dean’s hole. He tasted like oranges and candy. 

Dean whined again. “Please, take me, Alpha… need you so bad…”

Cas moved up, kissing Dean so he could taste himself. He reached down to grab his cock, guiding it to Dean’s wet hole.

As wet and aroused as Dean was, when Cas shoved in it was still so tight it took Cas’ breath away. He moaned loudly. 

Dean’s hole seemed to suck him in, and he pushed in as far as possible. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Cas, you’re so big!”

Cas kissed him. “That’s because you’re so tight, baby.”

Cas pulled back, pausing for just a brief second, then pushed back in. The scent of  _ his _ omega, aroused and happy, filled his senses. He fucked Dean hard. He tried to make it last, but he just couldn’t. He went faster and harder with each thrust. He put his nose to Dean’s mating gland.

Dean moaned, “Do it, mate me, Alpha, I need you…”

That was all Cas had to hear.  _ Mate, mate, bite, mate  _ was all he could hear. He bit.

Blood filled his mouth. It tasted like sunshine. His senses were filled with the vision of pups, Dean,  _ home _ …

His knot swelled and he thrust once more, feeling Dean’s hole clench down on it.

He came so hard, he felt like his head was exploding. He thrust and thrust, hearing Dean yell and feeling Dean’s warm cum splash on his belly. 

He let go, licking over the wound to stop the bleeding. 

They were both panting. Cas rolled to his side, pulling Dean with him.

They laid there, looking into each other’s eyes, trying to catch their breath.

“Cas… that was incredible.”

Cas laughed. “I couldn’t agree more, mate.”

Dean said the word like a prayer… “ _ mate _ ”...

They made love three more times that night. In the morning, they talked about moving Dean in, beginning their lives together. Dean told Cas how he’d lost his sense of smell. Cas would have killed John if he’d still been alive.

They were blissfully happy for the rest of their days. They had three pups, two boys and a little girl. 

And Dean never got tired of scenting Cas. 


End file.
